For The Love Of A Daughter
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Kim can run off and save the world countless times, always returning without a scratch on her. Who would have thought that the most dangerous place would be her own house? Rated T for abuse and mild language. Mentions of K/R
1. All Alone

**Hello people! So here's my first Kim Possible story, and before I start, I'd just like to say that a huge part of the plot line can be credited to sumer11 as you'll see when the time comes. Anyway, please be sure to leave a review so I know that this story isn't pointless and boring, Thank You.**

**Disclaimer- You really think the series would have ended so soon if I were the one to own it? Obviously none of you know me well enough :3**

* * *

"Excellent job as always, Ms. Possible." The teacher said with the least bit of enthusiasm. He didn't seem to care that she had aced _another _test, he didn't seem to care that she was the top student either, but she didn't mind. Or so she told herself. Kim Possible took her paper from the man and glanced at the markings. Her face went pale when she saw the number 95 written in red at the top of the paper.

"Mr. Markel, I'm sure there must be a mistake-" Kim started but the teacher glared at her so coldly, she didn't see how she was still alive from that one glance.

"Ms. Possible, I am the teacher, you are the student, therefore, I believe I know what I've done and it certainly wasn't a _mistake, _I don't _make _mistakes, is that clear?" The discouraged redhead nodded almost sorrowfully and walked out of the classroom, dragging her feet as she did so. The bell had rung about five minutes ago and Kim had gone to collect her test because she knew that if she didn't get word of her grade before she got home she'd be in big trouble. Middleton's very own teen hero trudged towards her locker and collected her books just in time to catch wade's call. The younger boy appeared on the screen as he always did.

"Hey Wade, What's the sitch?" She asked picking up her tone so that he wouldn't ask any questions.

"Hey Kim, looks like Drakken's at it again. Go City's observatory was broken into last night and an astronomer was kidnapped."

"How do you know it was Drakken?" She asked. Wade disappeared as the security footage played on the screen.

"That's how" His voice came through the speakers as the clip played. A man about average height and pale skin sat in a computer chair going over some notes when suddenly the door was destroyed by a ball of green plasma. The footage shorted out just in time to see Shego smirking at the young astronomer before she blasted the camera that had been dutifully filming her.

"Right, I'm on it, provided you got me a ride?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at the techno geek.

"Don't I always?" He asked and she smiled.

"You rock Wade!"She exclaimed before ending the call on the computer and grabbing her kimmunicator. She ran out the door and spotted a helicopter hovering over the school parking lot with a rope ladder extended so that she could climb up it. She got to the rope and started her way up, sighing internally.

"I wish Ron was here." She muttered to herself before she reached the copter and heaved herself up and over the edge.

* * *

Shego watched Dr. Drakken rant to the young astronomer that they had tied to a chair and placed in the middle of the room. She couldn't have felt more bored as she wondered where that irksome teen was. Her and her buffoon should have shown up by now,not that she was worried about her or anything. She just didn't understand that girl. Kim seemed so familiar to her but she could never place it, and it seemed like no matter what she did, she always found herself caring for the girl. She could never bring herself to just obliterate her and be done with it. Her mind always came up with an excuse, no matter how ridiculous and she always went with it. It usually went along the lines of she would miss someone who actually put up a challenge. Everything and everyone else were just too easy and Kim spiced things up.

Speak of the devil and she may appear, or in this case, the hero. A window shattered as it made contact with Kim's shoe and she soared through the air, landing gracefully in front of the blue-skinned villain.

"Kim Possible!" He gasped dramatically and Shego merely rolled my eyes. He _Planned _ for her to show up, why the hell is he always so surprised? Shego was about to make her entrance when a thought occurred to her. Why not just watch a bit before interfering? The emerald-eyed thief smirked as she stepped back, silently slipping into the shadows. _At least I can be killing time without having to work up a sweat._ She thought to herself.

Kim's eyes darted around the lair in search of her green skinned arch foe. Little did she know, her eyes passed over the older woman's as she peered blindly into the dark corner.

Finally deciding that the woman would not be showing up soon, the young hero turned back to the so-called-doctor Drakken and got into a fighting stance.

"I was so looking forward to a challenge today, but I guess I've got to hurry this up and get home anyways." She told Dr. Drakken arrogantly before what she realized what she just said. The smirk that had been contentedly living on her face faltered and her eyes widened in fear. _I have to get home!_ Her mind screamed as her heart started racing.

Shego watched the redhead in confusion seeing the look of true terror in her eyes. _What's going on? Kimmie's never been scared on a mission before._ she thought with a frown. Suddenly the girl looked torn; her gaze shifted between our captive and the exit as if she were seriously considering fleeing. _Well we can't have that. _Shego jumped over the railing and stuck her foot out to attack the girl, hoping to get her back into fighting mode. The attempt failed when the girl was knocked to the ground, not having bothered to at least try to defend herself. The raven-haired woman just watched Kim as she seemed to snap out of it and glance at Shego before getting back on her feet... and running from the room.

Shego and Drakken just looked to each other for once sharing the same thought.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Kim made it back to her house by five, which was pretty fast considering she had left the state, and knew that she was dead the second she stepped through that door. On most nights, it wouldn't really matter what time she got home, as long as her father and or brothers were home, but tonight that wasn't the case. The tweebs had gone to a friend's house and weren't to be expected for another few nights and her father was out working late on some new top secret project. That left the one person in the world that could destroy _the_ Kim Possible; her mother. She decided not to use the front door, if only to avoid her early demise. She sneaked towards the back of the house and stopped right under the attic window before checking to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was satisfied that she hadn't been spotted, she scaled the side of the house with ease and slithered through the fortunately open window.

The room was dark and cold, as the attic wasn't heated like the rest of the house. Mrs. Dr Possible believed she shouldn't be wasting money to heat a room occupied by no one important. Important to her anyways. She made her way to the other end of the room and flicked on the lights trying to be as stealthy as possible, but It appeared there had been no need. Kim jumped in her skin when she turned and spotted the elder redhead seated on the edge of the teen's bed with a stern look and arms folded across her chest.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, could you tell me what time you are to be home each and every day?" She asked sounding calm but the young hero knew better.

"3:50PM on the dot ma'am" She said managing not to stutter but being unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"And what time is it?"

"I-i Don't Know ma'am, y-you broke my watch last week." Her glare impossibly hardened even more and she knew immediately she had said the wrong thing.

"Are you implying that it's _my_ fault you failed to follow the rules?" She stood and slowly moved forward, if only to terrorize the girl even more.

"N-no Ma'am." She said backing up more with every step the woman took towards her. She didn't run because she would simply be caught and she didn't fight because even after all the horrible things the woman had done to her, she was still her mother. She couldn't bring herself to strike the woman knowing that she was her own flesh and blood, it was also one of the reasons no one else was told about what her mother was truly like.

"I-I had a-a mission a-and-" She was cut short when a hand came at her with such a force that the sound of the contact echoed throughout the house.

"What did I tell you about missions Kimmie? I don't care if the world might implode on itself, you leave them to handle their own shit and come straight here. What part of that do you not fucking understand!?" That was when she finally unleashed her wrath. mercilessly coming down on her own daughter with slaps, cuts, kicks, punches and whatever else she could come up with.

Anne Possible grabbed a lamp off of the nightstand by Kim's bed and shattered it against her daughter not bothering to unplug it first after it had already been on long enough to heat up. The glass pierced her skin while burning her at the same time and she was zapped as the electric current went through her.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks silently, she couldn't cry out because it would only result in more pain for her. Her mother grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her completely off the ground, before slamming her against the wall a couple times then flinging her onto the full body mirror that was propped up against the wall. As shards of the glass broke off the mirror, they were embedded into her scarred back, drawing even more blood. Kim sat unmoving in the middle of what had been her mirror and her mother was satisfied. The woman left, leaving the teen to fight unconsciousness and slowly lose. The last thoughts that went through her mind before she blacked out completely were of her goofy blonde-haired brown-eyed boyfriend who was in another country visiting relatives at the moment. Oh how she wished he were there to save her from her mother, but even if he were here he couldn't do anything. He didn't know, no one did. No one would or could ever know, because Kim was all alone.


	2. All that matters?

The world was at war with itself as it seemed that the weather was terrible everywhere that Kim went. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had a personal rain cloud following her around. On the way to school she had been called to New York for a mission that led her to Pennsylvania and then back. Luckily, Wade had provided her with a military-made jet that was state-of-the-art and proven to be the fastest transportation in US history, so she was able to make it back to school by lunch. In New York it was pouring down, while in Pennsylvania, it had been so windy the girl had to arm herself with heavy weaponry solely for the purpose of weighing her down and keeping her grounded. When she had left, It had been sunny in Middleton Colorado, but when she returned it seemed to be the storm of the century.

Every part of her body ached from the night before. Having spent hours removing glass shards from her back and applying make up to every visible injury on her body, she hadn't made breakfast, so she was thankful to have made it to school on time for a meal to prevent her from merely keeling over. She spotted one of her two closest friends seated at their usual table, eating her lunch in peace. Kim smiled, happy to finally relax with her friend, and made her way to her usual seat after grabbing a tray piled high with food that she had never before considered edible.

"Whoa girl, hungry much?" The African-American eyed her tray with wide eyes wondering how her friend would manage to consume so much.

"Yeah, I had a mission this morning so I missed out at breakfast, and I didn't get dinner last night either." The teen informed the fashionista. Kim barely had time to pick up her fork when her kimmunicator went off. She groaned, reluctantly putting her utensil down before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the device. She pressed the button and Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch?" She asked barely concealing her annoyance.

"Whoa, what's got you tweaked?" He asked and before she could respond, Monique answered for her.

"Little Miss Busy's just cranky 'cause she hasn't eaten in hours." Wade nodded.

"Oh, well, sorry to interrupt your feast, but Drakken and Shego are at it again. By the way, good work saving the astronomer yesterday." He praised her and she raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"What do you mean? I was interrupted and never got the chance to stop him or save anybody" She was baffled. If she hadn't saved him, then who did?

"What? That's impossible! He's back at the observatory under more security than before. Even he claims that you saved him." Kim thought for a moment. This had to be some sort of trick.

"Is it possible that Drakken still has him held captive and it's a syntho-drone that claims to have been saved?" Wade thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually. that seems more than likely. Your ride's right outside, I'll get to work on scanning him right now. " He informed her already typing away.

"Please and thank you" The dark skinned boy disappeared from the screen and Kim looked back up to Monique. "You up for some butt-kicking?" She asked with a smirk. The other girl nodded smiling as well.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Shego sighed for what felt to be the millionth time in the last hour as she tried to figure out her obsession the redheaded teen hero. After they had been run out on, Drakken and herself no longer had any use for the random person they had captured and promptly freed him, making sure that he understood that Kim had saved him so no one would suspect a thing. Once that irksome scientist was out of sight, Shego had spent hours wondering what had happened. What was Kimmie so afraid of? Why'd she rush off without saving the man? _Why the hell do I care?!_ she exclaimed mentally. It seems that she couldn't stop wondering if Kim was in danger, other than from her. She found herself hoping that the adventurer was alright and not harmed. She watched the entrance to the lair like a hawk. It was the first time Kim had fled the lair without having it self destruct, so there was no reason in finding a new one promptly after like they normally did.

Drakken stood below his sidekick, working on his latest ray. He wasn't sure what kind of ray it was to be, but he thought it held potential to be something powerful. He added a few parts of stolen devices that he couldn't identify, but figured them to be important, and he just hoped that he could figure out it's purpose once it was finished. Shego didn't pay him much mind, not really caring what his next plan was and figuring it was a waste of time anyways. She instead spent her time anticipating the person she oddly wanted to see, if only to make sure she was still among the living.

Finally after what felt like ages to Shego, Kim entered through the window she had broken through the day before, only this time she brought her substitute side-kick that the green skinned villain vaguely remembered from a previous encounter.

"Hey Kimmie, bring someone to hold your hand if you get scared again?" Shego taunted before jumping over the railing and landing with the grace of a cat in front of team possible. Monique raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as the hero and her arch foe got into their fighting stances.

"Oh Please, I was really doing you the favor, though it was only postponing the inevitable." Kim countered. The two sprung towards each other, fist connecting to hand, knee connecting knee and foot connecting with arm. They hit and blocked, moving around as if dancing; their motions like liquid, smoothly flowing through. While they were in combat, Monique decided as Ron's replacement she should handle Drakken, so that's what she did.

Kim was struggling to keep up with her usual fighting, seeing as how she was still in so much pain. She felt a few cuts on her back stretch out and start bleeding again and it seemed like Shego knew just where her injuries were because she kept hitting them. Then again, it was almost impossible not to hit a sore spot.

Shego seemed to notice the girl wasn't as strong as usual. They both usually fought with a smirk on their faces, or a frown, either way, this was the first time they engaged in battle and the young redhead winced with every move. She didn't get it, she wasn't hitting any harder then usual, in fact, she wasn't going as _hard_ as usual. There was obviously something wrong and it bugged the older of the two. Only because she wasn't offering the usual challenge Shego told herself, because that's all that mattered. Right?


	3. Stubborn

Kim was losing and she could tell. Obviously being so weakened, she knew she never had a chance in the first place, but she had to at least try. She was handling herself well, considering the circumstances, until shego managed to kick her midsection where she had had to get stitches three days ago. She felt the wound tear back open and she couldn't hold back the cry of pain. She fell to her knees, bent over with her arms over her stomach where blood poured out. Her purple shirt was soaked in seconds with the red warm sticky substance and she started feeling light headed.

"Princess!?" Shego exclaimed a mix of horror and confusion showed on her face. She didn't do that did she? No, there was no way, she'd kicked her plenty of times before and that never happened. The green skinned woman was at her side immediately while Monique and Drakken could only stare in shock. The villain knelled in front of Kim and softly coaxed her to remove her arms so that she could see. The redhead tried to fight her off, but she didn't have the strength and before she could say "No big" her shirt was lifted enough for the other three to see her wound. Shego didn't hesitate as she removed her own shirt and began tearing it up. This is when Monique finally snapped out of it and ran to her friend. She was too alarmed to even consider the chance of Shego finishing her off. She pulled the hero onto her lap and cradled her slightly as Shego used her torn shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Kim was still conscious (barely) but she was out it. Nothing registered in her mind as the villain and her sidekick tried to help her.

The room spun before her before she finally found peace in the darkness that overcame her.

* * *

Shego and Monique left a bewildered Drakken as they carried the unconscious redhead up to Shego's room. They laid her on the bed and Monique removed the girls shirt so they could get a better look at what was wrong. They both gasped in shock when they found there was no place on her torso that was not marred. There were scars, old and new cuts, bruises, blisters, and burn marks. They carefully turned the girl over to find her back was even worse. She was bleeding badly from both sides and the two self-appointed care takers weren't sure what they could do. Shego brought a plus size first aid kit and tended to her as much as she could.

She had faced so many things and people throughout her life. She had watched her mother kill herself, watched her father die from the meteor that had ruined her life, she had been tested on and experimented on in science labs and hospitals, she had fought hundreds of people, but this was different. There was one thing that the villain had never been, but was now. Shego was scared. She was torn between slapping herself in an attempt to wake up from this horrendous nightmare, or cry. She decided she couldn't do either. She might not have been able to figure out why she cared about the bleeding teen in front of her, but she still did no matter what she did, so she was determined on helping her.

Monique couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. She had never seen Kim in such a condition, and she certainly didn't know how she had gotten that way. It was most likely a mission, but if that were the case, wouldn't she have told somebody? She watched the elder woman as she went to work trying to fix the beaten cheerleader up. She didn't know why Shego was actually helping, she even wondered why she didn't suspect her of being the cause of this. She looked into the raven-haired woman's eyes and realized there was no way she couldn't have done it. _She cares for her_ Monique realized. But why? Wasn't she the one constantly trying to kill her? They sat in silence for a minute neither one knew what to say or do, but they didn't have to think too long on it because a groan came from the redhead.

They watched in surprise as the young hero's eyes fluttered open and she looked between the two of them.

"Shego!" She said recalling they had just been brawling. She jumped to her feet before anyone could stop her and almost fell over when her head started pounding. Shego and Monique were about to come to her side when she put her hand up and stopped them.

"No" She said firmly holding her head a few seconds before lurching forward and grabbing the African-American's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Monique tried to stop her and get her to calm down, but her pleas had no effect. The redhead simply pulled her along before fleeing the lair all together as she had the day before, again leaving it standing in one piece.

* * *

Kim ignored her friends questions and comments as they made their way down the street getting soaked in the rain at a slow pace seeing as how the hero could barely walk. Monique tried countless times to get her friend to at least stop and rest if she wasn't going to answer her but the teen was stubborn. She wouldn't stop and sit down, she had to get home. The sooner the better. The tweebs were still out but at least her father would be home, which meant her mom wouldn't try anything. Kim always wondered why it was that her mom hated her, but she couldn't figure it out for the life of her. For as long as she could remember, her mom had always despised her, at first it was just yelling and growling when no one was around, but by the time she was five, the woman began to physically hit her. She didn't see how she was still standing today or why her mom wont just make it easier on both of them and just kill her already. She didn't know how much longer she could last until she cracked, and her friend seeing her darkest secret terrified her. Monique obviously hadn't figured it out yet, but she knew she would soon, and that meant someone would know. That only meant it was going to get worse.

Monique had slipped her jacket over her friend's shoulders when they made it outside and Kim had realized her top was bare. She was curious as to why Shego seemed to have been helping her rather than hurting her. Wasn't she supposed to be out to get her? Kim also couldn't believe that this was the second time she had just left from out completing her mission.

"Kim, stop!" Monique finally yelled putting her foot down quite literally to stop them from going on any further. "We need to get you to a hospital, you're hurt! You don't gave to tell me how, but you are and damn it, I can't let you die!" She cried and Kim felt her heart break slightly as she sighed.

"Monique, i'm not going to die." She stated.

"How do I know that? I didn't know you were so banged up just now! I don't know how you got banged up, and I don't know why you didn't tell me, but if or when it happens again, how do I know you're not gonna die?" Kim opened her mouth to say something to hopefully soothe her friend when there was an explosion from a few blocks behind them. Smoke billowed up from where they just came from.

"Drakken" kim growled before mustering as much strength and energy as she could to charge off in that direction.


	4. Connecting The Dots

Drakken sat in a mechanical contraption that seemed to be part ray, part robotic legs. Either way it was not only mobile but on the move. Drakken, being the natural idiot he is, still had no idea as to what his device was meant to do but because of his twisted logic he figured what better time to test find out for himself? Especially since Kim Possible was out of the way as far as he was concerned. Shego had tried to stop the moron mainly because she didn't want pumpkin to kill herself interfering, but drakken had used his robot to throw her aside like a ragdoll and she was knocked unconscious.

Now he rampaged the city streets trying to determine the best way to test run his doomsday weapon. Kim soon came onto the scene and Drakken spotted her immediately.

"You fool! You can't stop me! Especially not in your weakened state!" Drakken smirked thinking it was evilly.

"Wanna bet?" The 'lippy' teen sprang into action as Drakken started firing his device at her. She dodged each shot with ease before her condition caught up to her. She landed on her knees as she lost her adrenaline rush and balance. She could only watch the machine in front of her as Drakken cackled at the controls. He had finally done it. Kim possible was at his mercy and, in his opinion, the greatest way to see what he could do. He pressed a rather large red button on his panel after the ray was trained on kim. A beam shot from the point of the ray and Kim heard Shego cry out as she watched the redhead in horror, having made it too late. The beam struck Kim and enveloped her in a bright white light before she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When Kim woke up it was dark. She didn't know where she was, but she could make out a figure in front of her. Somehow she knew the figure instantly without being able to see them. It was her mom. The room was soon filled with the sound of soft humming. It was a tune the hero knew she had heard before but couldn't quite place it. After a few seconds, the humming turned into soft singing. Her mother's voice was soothing, and at the sound of it, all her troubles and fears melted away, leaving her in pure bliss. She didn't want it to end. She felt warm and safe, something she had never felt with anyone before, especially not the mother she had known. For some reason this woman was different from the one she knew. The mother Kim had grown up with was the opposite, cold, uncaring and filled with only hatred for her, but in the voice singing now, she could hear just how much she was cared for.

She lied there for a moment, hypnotized by the warm atmosphere around her just listening until the words stopped. She waited a moment thinking it might continue but it didn't.

"Mommy?" Kim called out in a voice she knew was not her own. It was higher pitched and seemed so innocent. She was a child. There was a soft chuckle from the figure who hadn't moved.

"That's all for tonight Kimmie, go to sleep." Her mother told her in a light soft tone. Kim felt her hair be brushed aside before soft lips planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "I love you, sweet dreams."

"I love you too mommy." Kim heard herself reply sleepily and her vision went black once again.

* * *

"Damn it princess!" She go exclaimed pacing back and forth in front of her bed where the teen once again lied. Drakken was taken by the police into intensive care because of mysterious third degree burns and was to go to jail right afterwards. She go was shocked when she found the teen had not been hurt at all by the ray, she had only fall asleep. Drakken said the it was impossible for his doomsday machine to only put people to sleep and that there had to be another effect. Shego was just hoping he was wrong.

She stopped her pacing when she heard the rustling of the sheets and turned to find the redhead stirring in her sleep. She had wanted to take her to the hospital but she knew that would not bode well with the security and being wanted in 11 different countries, so all she could do was sit by and pray the girl was alright.

"Mmm mom?" The teen groaned waking up. She yawned and stretched a bit before wincing.

"Yeah... Not exactly." Shego told her and the girl's eyes snapped open.

"Shego! Wha-wher-when-" the villainess cut off the girl's rambling.

"Whoa, calm down. The world's fine, you're fine and Drakken's in jail. There's nothing to worry about, I'm not going to hurt you." She assured her. Olive eyes watched her, deep in thought. _It was a dream, or rather... A memory._ Kim realized. Though something felt off and she couldn't quite place it. Something about the memory seemed different than it shouldn't have been, but it was already fading from her mind, and the details were already lost.

She looked around to find herself back in Drakken's lair where Shego stayed.

"Wait... Where's Monique?" Kim could have sworn her fashion frenzied friend had ran after her.

"Your little friend? I sent her home; she seemed a bit distraught." _Monique trusted Shego to look after me? _ It seemed unlikely, but she decided to go with it. She felt bad for making her worry but there was nothing she could do about it.

The aarch foes jumped when the kimmunicator went off. Kim retrieved the device from her pocket and answered it.

"Kim! Why haven't you checked in? I was worried something had happened to you." He informed her.

"Oh, sorry. As you can see, I'm just fine, no need to worry." She tried to assure the techno geek but then Shego jumped in.

"No she's not! Her body is beaten, and she was zapped with a ray that no one knows anything about." The villain informed him.

"Shego?" Wade couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed like she was helping kim and actually cared. He decided it was best not to question it. "Ray? Uh, let me do a scan." A beam shot out of the kimmunicator and went over Kim as it scanned her. The light stopped and Wade began typing away. It wasn't even a minute later that he got his results.

"From the readings i'm getting it seems it had been a memory ray of sorts. The activity in her brain suggests its strengthened slightly in a way that she can gain access to the smallest of memories."

You mean like the MRM?" Shego asked him.

"Yes, only the effects are much slower. She'll be gaining random memories over time, and only in her subconscious. So every night, instead of a dream, it would be a memory that she's reliving. Apparently the ray's statistics show that there has been some repressed memories that she'll relive."

"Oh joy." Kim said sarcastically. "So this ray was just plain stupid." Kim concluded.

"Imagine that." Shego grumbled.

"Oh and kim, your mom has been trying to get a hold of you." Wade informed her and Shego watched Kim's eyes go wide in fear.. Much like before. The dots were connecting in her mind. Rushing off, scared, the brutal marring on her skin, and now the same look of terror in her eyes once Wade mentions her mother. Wait, no...

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Kim practically yelped. The young girl jumped up, kimmunicator in hand and rushed out, too busy panicking to notice the emerald-eyed following her.


	5. Somewhere In The Middle

**Thank You all so much for the reviews :) I don't normally update like a maniac, but I've had writer's block for the past month or so and It felt so good to write again. Well, Type technically. Also, this is my first time writing purely in 3rd person so I wasn't sure how it'd turn out since I always use 1st person, so don't be too surprised if I switch back to that. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Shego kept to the shadows, barely being able to keep up with the teen. _Damn it, I thought she was hurt, how the hell can she move so fast!? _She thought after she almost lost the girl for the umpteenth time. She jumped, she dipped, she dodged, almost as if she were in a battle, but her opponent was time. Finally to the villain's relief they made it to the house, Kim still unaware that she was being watched.

Kim noticed there was only one car in the driveway, which meant that she was left with one person being home. She tried to calm her heart before approaching the front door seeing as how yesterday proved that it was no use going through the window. The sky was dark and the stars were coming out, which only told her how late she was. She didn't want to go in, but she knew that if she didn't, it would only make things worse.

She remembered back when she was 7, and she found she somehow subconsciously already knew how to fight. She just needed training and to learn how to focus. She used to try and dodge her mother's advances, and even started retaliating, but that came to an end when her mother came after her in her sleep. So after being beaten to no end, she vowed to get stronger so that she could over power her mother. She trained daily, and over time started studying different martial arts, until she acquired the knowledge of 16 different forms of fighting. After she felt she could hold herself in a fight, she tried going at her mother again. By the end of their brawl, her mother had been knocked unconscious with several open wounds and tons of bruises, almost as bad as Kim after her mother was through with her. Her father came home to find them both lying on the floor, out cold and rushed them to the hospital. Unfortunately, her mother came to first and told her father and the police that someone had broken in and she had merely been trying to protect them. After sending the police on a wild goose chase, her father came to see her. When she finally joined the land of the living she found him crying.

She had never seen him cry, and the memory was burned into the back of his mind. It was then that she remembered her worst nightmare was her father's wife. The one he truly loved, and he had told her whoever had done that to his family was going to pay dearly. Now she couldn't find it in her to strike her mother, only take it from her. There were some nights she'd just stand there submissively letting blow after blow come to her while other times she cried her eyes out and begged that her mother just leave her alone. Tonight she didn't feel the strength or energy to react any way, so she was most likely just going to let the woman take it out on her.

Shego perched herself on the window sill to peer into the living room. She spotted Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible sitting on the couch watching the door like she were guarding a dungeon. She made herself practically invisible when the redhead came into her house and stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother. Shego couldn't hear anything, but seeing their lips move suggested they were talking. Anne Possible looked pissed for the lack of a better word, and Kim was rooted to the spot, trying desperately to not have a a heart attack from the way her heart was pounding against her ribs. Seeing this only seemed to confirm the villain's suspicions, but she had to make sure.

Anne stood up from her spot on the couch and moved towards Kim. The teen stood her ground, balling her hands into fists and squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to keep herself from running like she so desperately wanted to. She could practically hear the older redhead's movements and she lift her arm to strike her daughter, but then nothing came. Hesitantly, Kim opened her eyes to see why the attack was delayed only to find another hand restricting her mother's. A black gloved hand.

The teen hero gasped when she saw Shego standing in her living room saving her from her mother. She was relieved, but terrified at the same time. She had no idea what she planned to do, and a small irrational part of her brain was telling her that Shego would probably love to see her get what she deserves. Though it was a small part of her brain, it seemed to take effect in her feelings.

Anne's words after all had been literally beaten into her and she truly believed every word the woman said to her. She was worthless, and stupid, constantly getting in everyone's way and she didn't even deserve to die, so her mother merely found a punishment suitable that the teen found she did deserve. A life where she was alone, left to be someone's punching bag if only to help her see how pathetic she truly was.

Had Shego heard this train of thought, she might have cried, or killed the elder possible right then and there, but she didn't know how long this had been going on. She didn't know the things her arch foe was told as frequently as a bedtime story. So such a degree of violence didn't occur to her.

The room was dead silent as Shego stared solely into the other woman's eyes as if daring her to try and continue. Anne was doing the same. How dare she stop her! The doctor felt that since she was the little brat's care taker, then she could do as she seemed fit. The girl needed to learn her place and this was the best way to do it. Anne felt her actions were justified. She had always wanted a little girl of her own to love and care for, so she was devastated when she found that she couldn't. After quite a few tries, her and her husband went to see their doctor to confirm her fears. She couldn't bare a child. James saw how distraught his wife had been so he suggested adoption, and when they found the little 3 year old in the orphanage that shockingly resembled Anne, it was immediately decided that she was to be their daughter. They signed the papers and took the little girl home. It wasn't until a week later that Anne still felt something was missing. She realized that adopting was just not the same and that the girl wasn't really hers. The science of it all plagued her mind, and she found she hated her so called daughter, merely for the fact that she was just a reminder that she couldn't have children of her own.

By the time Kim was four, even she was able to see her mother didn't love her. She didn't seem to understand any of it. She called her Mommy as was requested, and she acted as her daughter but she was still punished with screaming and glaring. Soon Anne found she was pregnant with the boys and was over joyed by the miracle. She thought maybe then she could have a daughter of her own, but that hope was shot down when she found she was having twin boys rather than a girl. Nevertheless, she still loved them, as they were her children, but again there was the five year old that was a reminder of the fact that she _still_ couldn't have a daughter.

The doctor took to drinking until one night she came home in a drunken rage and beat her daughter. The next morning she found that she didn't regret it, in fact it helped her cope and served as a release.

Kim didn't know much of any of this. The girl was traumatized after the hitting began that her mind seemed to shut down and she didn't want to remember any of this, hoping to wake up and find it was a bad dream. It was because of this certain memories were repressed until she honestly had forgotten that the redheaded doctor wasn't really her mother.

The teen stood in her living room now, none the wiser of how she wasn't truly related to her "family." She glanced back and forth between the villain and the doctor not sure what was to come next. She realized that tonight she was to come to a decision. She could already anticipate a fight, but when it came down to it, who was she going to side with?


	6. Memories

"Touch another fucking hair on her head, and I swear I'll fucking kill you." Shego growled at the doctor who matched her glare.

"This is none of your business. If i were you, i would leave before things got worse." She threatened the villain who scoffed.

"Well then it's a damn good thing you're not."

Kim could only watch the back and forth between the two and anticipate an outlash which came soon after. Anne delivered a swift blow with her knee to Shego's stomach and the green skinned woman doubled over, having been caught off guard. She didn't think the elder redhead was so stupid. Anne, thinking she wasn't going to be interrupted again, started towards the teen who seemed like a deer caught in headlights. Before she could reach her, the blue eyed woman was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground as Shego's fists rained down on her. Kim was about to interfere when her mother freed herself and attacked Shego. The two tumbled around on the floor, each getting some decent strikes while the hero battled a war of her own. An internal war. On one hand, she helps Shego and they could seriously injure Dr. Possible leaving her family to spend the rest of their lives hating her for tearing their family apart, on the other hand, she helps her mother defeat her arch nemesis and continue the rest of her own life drowning in her silence, feeling worthless and miserable as her own mother gradually killed her. It was watered down to two outcomes, and neither seemed too great for her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a crash. A lamp that had been occupying the coffee table was knocked off and shattered onto the emerald- eyed woman.

"Shego!" Kim cried out worried for her, but then the villain used both of her feet to send the doctor flying through the air and crashing into the book case.

"Mom!" The hero's concern switched to her mother before the woman stood unscathed and charged the other woman. Their brawl brought them into the kitchen and kim followed close behind trying to make a decision. Shego could save her from her nightmare, but kim couldn't be the one to tear her family apart. Whatever she did would affect multiple people. And then she found she didn't have to make a choice.

Anne grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer and flung it at the villain who skillfully dodged it. However, the redheaded teen behind her wasn't as lucky.

"Kim!" Shego cried when she saw the knife go into the girl. She was shoved into the wall behind her from the force of the knife as it penetrated her skin. She stared at it as her front slowly turned a sickening shade of red, and her hands shook violently. She couldn't seem to register the fact that there was a knife protruding from her midsection. Her whole body went numb with fear and she could only hear the blood rushing to her head as she slid down the wall, her muscles failing her.

Kim could see the look of sheer terror on Shego's face while Anne didn't seem to care and continued to go after her nemesis. Color drained from the world as the sound had and her vision became blurry with each passing second until she couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

"Oh nonono Kimmie, don't touch that!" Kim found herself in a kitchen that was not her own. She was again a younger version of herself, standing in front of the stove, and reaching up towards a burner that was glowing red with heat. She felt herself be picked up from behind and pulled away from the kitchen entirely. She tried to move, to speak, but she couldn't. She was not in control of her own actions and was only able to observe. She knew the woman who had spoken and was more than likely the one carrying her was her mother. She knew it for a fact, but the voice again did not match the mother she knew.

She wanted to turn her head and get a glimpse of the woman, but no matter how hard she tried she still was not the one in control of her body. The woman carried her into what kim could only assume was the living room and handed her off to a man with the same fiery red hair that she possessed. She could see quite a bit of herself in him and realized that this man was her father. But how could that be? Her father was a rocket scientist with graying hair that had once been jet black not this man who shared the same smile as her.

"Hey munchkin, what have you done now?" He teased her as he held her standing on his lap giving her a bright warm smile.

"She was just about to burn her hand off, I told you we need a bigger stove, children aren't supposed to be able to reach the top of it!" Her mother's voice exclaimed from behind her.

Her supposed father had looked at his wife as she talked but now turned back to his two year old daughter.

"You hear that? Your mother's trying to trick me into buying her nicer things!" He chuckled.

"Don't listen to him Kimmie, he's just too cheap to admit we need certain things. Besides Johnathon, we all know that if I were trying to trick you, you wouldn't even know about it!" Her mother yelled playfully sounding like she had left the room and gone back into the kitchen.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

The teen hero woke up to the sound of a consistent beeping coming from somewhere off to the side of her. Waves of pain spread throughout her body, the epicenter seemed to be her side. With a groan the teen opened her eyes to squint into the fluorescent lights that illuminated the room. Her head was murky like a swamp, seeming to be impossible to wade through and straighten out her thoughts. Her mouth was dry as if she had been sucking on cotton for the past hour.

The room was a blinding white with four bare walls and a window and door. Wires connected to a machine ran into her skin and she was in a bed that wasn't exactly the comfiest, but better than her bed in the attic. She was alone in the room, no one to greet her when she woke up, and the thought sorta saddened her. The events from the previous night slowly came back to her and she immediately wondered two things. Were her mom and Shego alright and had they been arrested? The thought made her want to scream. She can't let either of them be put away! _ I mean sure Shego's wanted in 11 different countries and I had spent years trying to send her to jail, but I can't let her go after last night! And mom, what happened to mom? _

The door opened interrupting her from her thoughts. A woman came in wearing a blouse and jacket with a black skirt that went to her knees. Bright blue eyes watched her from behind a pair of glasses and the woman's long black hair was pulled back into a bun neatly sitting at the top of her head. She looked like she could be an elementary school teacher or a therapist.

Ms. Possible, I'm glad to see that you're awake. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" She asked in a professional tone of voice. Yep, definitely a therapist.

* * *

Shego paced back and forth in the hallway to the hospital. She had always hated hospitals, only once did it ever bring her joy, and even that hadn't lasted. The villain tried desperately to not think of that. She told herself over and over that it was done with, and thinking about it would just bring her back to her misery. Unfortunately her mind had other plans as she started thinking about the point in her life that everything had fallen apart.

There was once a time that the woman was in love, even if someone might find that hard to believe. She had started out as a teacher that occasionally worked with her brothers to save the world when she met the man who had been her everything. He helped her realize that she was more than just some green skinned freak, he showed her something no one had before; love. If she ever believed that there was one person out there for everyone, he was for her. Even their chance meeting seemed like something out of a fairy tale in her opinion.

* * *

Shego was sitting in a coffee shop sipping her late as she read over the papers her fifth graders had turned in. She smiled as she read one of the what-i-want-to-be papers. Her students were always so imaginative and had a positive out look in life. Sometimes she wished she could be as ignorant as them and share their enthusiasm. This particular one was about wanting to be a millionaire. The kid who wrote it seemed to think he had it all planned out perfectly in a foolproof plan. If only life were as simple as these children thought it to be.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the wall facing her was reduced to rubble, giving her a clear view of some maniac sitting comfortably in a massive destructive robot. Shego sighed and took one last sip of her latte before getting up and and charging straight through the hole, avoiding the random citizens that were running around screaming. The moron with the giant toy spotted the part time hero and smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the green girl from team go. Its nice to finally-" Shego cut him off after launching into action and dodging the mechanical limbs that swung at her.

"Beat you? Like I haven't heard that one before." She mocked the villain which only seemed to enrage him. He swung at her again, this time using both giant mechanical arms, but it still had no effect as she dodged them with ease. She spent a while sparring with the robot that was bigger than the buildings beside her until she made a slight miscalculation and was thrown back onto the ground in front of the coffee shop she had just been in.

"Agh Damn it!" She ecxlcaimed getting up and was surprised when a pair of strong arms helped her up. She turned back to see a man a head taller than she with a neatly trimmed beard that matched his fiery red hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she could only nid when her brain and mouth seemed to have disconnected. She was mesmerized by him.

A few weeks later found the two sitting in the repaired coffee shop after she had been informed that he was the owner. They had been meeting up their quite a few times after he had helped her up and she took down the giant robot. She was surprised he had stayed until afterwards just to ask her if they could meet up again sometime.

"Wait, so you're a school teacher and your only 19!? How does that work?" He asked in amazement. Shego blushed a bit at his interest.

"Well I took some online courses to get some extra credits and I ended up having enough to graduate by the time I was 15, so then I went to college and was able to get a bachelors degree in child development. And now here I am." She explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not to sure what I want in life, so I finished high school, went to community college and did general studies. Now I'm just running my mother's old shop. She used to love everything about this, but she died a few years ago because of cancer. She was honestly the most amazing had a big heart and she cared for everyone and everything. That's why she started this business; she wanted to send people on their way with a smile. And she couldn't get enough of all the happy couples that came by." The man smiled in memory and Shego was impressed. She felt that only the best men can praise their mothers the way that he did. She couldn't fight the smile that took over her face.

"She sounds wonderful. I'm sorry she's not here." Her smile faltered a bit but the man waved his hand.

" ah its fine. She always said that if I were to dwell on her passing, she'd come back and haunt me, and I wouldn't like it." Shego chuckled a bit at the goofy smile he had on his face. "And she was awesome. Ii might not know everything I want to do now, but I know that one day I just want to settle down with the right woman and have children. Preferably a daughter that I can name after my mom." Again Shego was taken back. This guy was a true family man who seemed like the kind of guy who didn't exist anymore.

"What was her name?" Shego asked him. The mans smile never left his face as he replied.

"Kim."


	7. An old friend

Shego returned to the present when Kim's door opened and the therapist the doctor had recommended came out.

"So...?" She asked the therapist with a bit of anxiety.

"Well, I fear it's how I predicted. She's upset that her mother has been taken into custody." Shego raised an eyebrow. Why would that upset her? Shouldn't she be _glad_ that bitch is going to be behind bars?

* * *

Shego almost had a heart attack when Kim had been hurt the night before. She was pissed at the elder redhead who hadn't cared she just almost killed her daughter, she merely went after Shego like nothing had happened. The emerald eyed woman fended off Anne Possible while trying to find a way to get Kim some immediate medical attention. She didn't have to worry about that for too long because a few minutes afterwards, Mr. Dr. Possible came home and heard a crash come from the kitchen. He ventured in there to see what was going on to find his wife fighting his daughter's arch foe while the younger redhead was passed out on the ground leaning against the wall with a knife sticking out of her stomach while her blood spilled onto the floor. He of course jumped to conclusions and thought Shego had been the one to attack her and his wife was merely fighting her off.

"Mr. Dr. Possible! You need to get Kim out of here!" Shego called out to him when she spotted the man watching the scene from the doorway. "I know this looks bad, but I can explain later" She ducked as Anne's fist connected with the wall behind her. "Call an ambulance!"

James was confused as to why it was the villain pleading him to save Kim and not his wife who was ignoring him, but he knew he had to hurry if he wanted his daughter to live. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911 and then promptly went to take care of the teen's bleeding wound. The police and ambulance arrived at the Possible household at the same time. Police officers broke up the fight between the two women and took them in for questioning while the paramedics went to retrieve the dying teen and rush her to the hospital.

Shego was almost arrested as no one believed the Villain over the mother, but luckily for her, James had secretly installed a security system in the house when Kim first started saving the world. That included video cameras. He hadn't told anyone, not even his wife because he knew his daughter would flip if she thought that he didn't see her fit to watch herself. The police watched the video evidence that Anne had abusing her for years. James had forgotten the cameras he installed a week after setting them up, so he had never thought to check them and had been clueless of what his wife was doing to the girl. He was disgusted and wanted nothing more to do with her when he found the truth and Shego was commended for saving her, her charges dropped temporarily.

* * *

Now she faced the psychologist now wondering how the hell Kim could be upset that her mother was gone.

"What the hell? She should be fucking rejoicing! She's not going to be hurt anymore." She voiced her thoughts and the woman in front of her gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, that's how it should be, but there has been quite a bit of psychological damage. As you probably have guessed, she wasn't only hit physically, but verbally as well, and that's a huge part in what can tear another person apart."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, when a child is punished for bad behavior, such as a spanking or a time out, the child might be angry or sad, but they don't hate their parents for it because they know that they've done wrong. The case is similar here. Dr. Anne Possible has been telling her over the years that she's worthless, and deserves what she had been giving her, and it was literally beat in her head so many times that she's come to believe that she deserves to be hit by her mother and that in some deluded logic, her mother was doing it to help her become a better person."

Shego was torn between running off to strangle the redheaded doctor or go tackle kim with a hug and never let her go as she reassures her that she didn't deserve any of it.

"You can say the girls been traumatized quite enough which can result in repression. She's been saying she dreams these memories that make no sense. Like there's some big part of her past that she's forgotten and I feel she may be right."

"Like what kind of thing in her past are we talking about?" Shego asked and the psychologist sighed.

"I've gone over her files and it seems that Kim was adopted at a very young age, but she doesn't remember it. I think she's somehow repressed the memory of her former family and never thought about it, but now that Anne is out of the picture, it's starting to come back to her. "

"Adopted?" The villains jaw dropped. _How is that even possible? She's the spitting image of Anne!_ She thought but then something else occurred to her.

_She's the spitting image of John too. _

* * *

Dr. Director slammed her fist down on the table before her, emitting a loud smacking sound that echoed throughout the GJ headquarters.

"How the _hell_ did we miss this!?" She exclaimed and her agents flinched in fear of her taking it out on one of them. They had just seen the footage from Dr. James Possible's security cameras and were now up to date in information on Kim's home life.

"We are an elite force of top secret agents trained specifically in observation and surveillance skills to protect the world and every innocent on it but we seemed to have missed one crucial detail! How can we be expected to save the world when we can't even keep our teen ally safe!?" Betty Director was furious, not at her agents, but at herself. How could she have missed what was going on with the teen hero? They worked together in a regular basis and the director had seen the signs but thought nothing of it.

Had someone asked her why she cared so much, she would have told them that she had every agents well being at heart, including someone who was a huge asset to them even if they didn't necessarily work as their agent, but the truth was, Betty couldn't help but care for her best friends daughter. Had she took note on the signs that the child was being abused, she would have set the record straight over a decade ago, but because she hasn't, she thought it best that everyone remain ignorant because she believed that kim was in better care there. Now she had to relay the information she knew to her best friend and possible the redheaded hero herself.

"Agent Smith" the boss to Global Justice called out and the agent stepped forward, ready for her command. "Get Shego on the phone. It seems the that tomorrow I must do the inevitable. She needs to know the truth."


	8. Abandoned and Abused

**Okay, so now that pretty much everyone has guessed my plot, i can finally give credit where credit is due without any spoilers. This story was started purely because I really wanted to do a fanfic on Kim being Shego's daughter, even if I am a KiGo fan, so this story was inspired by sumer11's story Only a Mother's Love. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Also, this chatper is a bit messed up, just a heads up. **

* * *

Kim was awakened by the sound of voices floating in from another room. They were her parents voices, Kim noted as she realized she was back in memory lane. She listened to the low frantic voices as they spoke with urgency.

"We need to leave NOW, grab Kim, and I'll pack, but we've gotta hurry." Her father told her Mother whom Kim had yet to see.

"John, what's going on?" Kim could hear the frustration and fear laced through her voice.

"There's no time to explain, I'll tell you once we're safe." She heard footsteps approaching the room she was in and when the door opened silently, Kim figured it was going to be her mother, but instead she spotted a man who was not her father. His left eye was black while the other was hidden by an eye patch and his hair was brown, with his facial hair being a darker shade of brown. Kim instantly recognized him as Gemini, or his real name; Sheldon Director. Again the hero found herself prisoner in her younger self's body, not being able to move or speak to try to alert her parents of what was happening.

"Hello little girl, you'll be coming with me." The man said before rushing over and grabbing the kid.

"Mommy!" The hero heard her younger self call out in fear before Gemini covered her mouth. He quickly made his way to the window with kim in hand but before he could make his escape, the wall in front of him was scorched by a plasma blast that had barely missed his head.

"Let my daughter go or I swear I'll fucking kill you." A voice growled threateningly even scaring little kim. Gemini slowly turned around to face his opponent but before Kim could see who it was, she was back in her hospital bed.

BAM

"KP!" A loud voice exclaimed startling Kim out of her memories.

"Mr. Stoppable, not so loud please! Ms. Possible needs her rest and with you slamming doors and yelling, she isn't going to get any." The redheaded teen could tell that the doctor talking to her boyfriend was rather annoyed and ready to kick him out so she assessed the situation.

"Its alright , you can go now." Kim told the doctor groggily not yet opening her eyes. She heard a huff before the door opened and footsteps sounded in the hall, fading out. Kim finally decided she best greet the boy so she opened her eyes tiredly with a yawn before situating herself on her pillows so she was partially sitting up and facing the blonde teen.

"Hey Ron." She greeted him cheerfully in hopes of avoiding discussing what the boy had probably come to talk about. "Where's Rufus?" She asked when she didn't see the small pink creature.

"Here!" The naked mole rat squeaked popping out of Ron's pocket. Ron's hairless little friend crawled out from his pocket and hopped down to the bed to run up to kim and let her pet him.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?." He asked her taking a seat beside her bed.

"Well I've been better, I can tell you that much." The hero mindlessly rubbed her side where her wound was. They were both silent for a long moment before Ron couldn't hold it back much longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kim knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn't really want to go into the subject.

"Ron..." She sighed not really sure of what she could say to him. "I'm sorry I kept it to myself, but I didn't want to see you get hurt. If she knew that you knew... I don't even want to think of what could have happened."

"KP, I've been your best friend since Pre-K you know you can tell me anything and everything, and you know that if you had just told me, or given me some clue I could have helped. I would risk anything for you, you _know_ that."

"And what if I don't _want_ you to risk anything for me? You're right, you are my best friend, and I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me, I was only trying to protect you."

"By going it alone? Leaving all the suffering to yourself without anyone to help you? Do you not hear yourself right now!? You're sounding like a hypocrite! You're telling me that I can't do anything to save you, but it's alright for you to lose everything to save me?"

"I didn't lose everything. I still have everything I started out with. I still have you don't I?" The room was silent once again and she could see the tears building up in Ron's eyes as he tried to fight them off.

"Don't I?" She asked again only her voice shook because she never thought she'd have to ask, but now she's had to ask him twice?

"Yes. For Goodness sake Kim, yes you have me, and you always will"

"But?" She asked, her own eyes swimming.

"But you could have told me." She watched him for a bit before the next few words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"No Ron, I couldn't have. If I had told you what was going on, you would have tried to interfere!"

"And that's a bad thing!?" He countered.

"Yes! No one was supposed to know, _no one._ And now everyone knows and I've lost a family I never had to begin with. Dad and the boys are going to hate me and now I'll probably never see mom again."

"Kim! She was _abusing_ you! She almost _killed_ you! You shouldn't want to see her again; you should be rejoicing! Celebrating, she's gone! That bitch is-" He was cut off from his rant when her hand connected with his cheek and the sound echoed through the hospital room as everything excluding the heart monitor went dead silent.

The tears finally spilled over her cheeks as she watched the boy she had loved through blurry eyes. He had his head down and to the side, his hair covering the top half of his face so that she couldn't see his eyes.

"She's my mother Ron." She spoke at last breaking the silence. "She was doing it for me. I deserved it and she knew it. Mother's know best and she did what was best for me."

"For you?" He asked finally raising his head to have his tear filled gaze meet hers. She could see his cheek reddening as her hand print formed on the side of his face. "She did it _to _you! She never knew what was best for you, how can you say you deserved that!? Kim _no one_ deserves that! Has she really corrupted you so badly that you _think_ you need to be slapped around? She didn't want what's best for you, she _hated _you! She still hates you!" He yelled at her, but then regretted it when he saw the broken look on her face.

"get out" She whispered so lowly that he didn't hear her. Not being sure what she said, and not really wanting to ask he stayed where he was.

"I _said_ Get Out!" She screamed at him and she was now aware that the consistent beeping that always filled the room had increased in speed, but she ignored it. She glared down Ron and he glared back. Their gazes held for a moment longer before Ron stood from his seat and left the room, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Shego walked into the familiar old building that she remembered visiting in high school. Her and Betty had met in junior high and Betty had been there for her when that comet had struck her and her brothers. Betty never really cared that her friend turned green, but there had been a bit of an altercation when her scientists insisted on testing on her once they were aware of her powers. Luckily Betty had talked them out of it, Un-luckily other scientists received word of her 'mutation' and captured them when it was least expected.

She was surprised when her one-eyed friend called her seemingly out of the blue and asked if she could come down and talk. She claimed it to be urgent and because Shego knew that, even as a villain, her friend would never ambush her so here she was, ignoring the terrified stares of the on-looking agents as they watched her casually walk by, like she had lived there. She didn't need any help finding the directors office, even after 13 years everything was exactly how she remembered it.

Like a good little theif, she knocked on the door before entering. She might not have waited for a reply but she had only been told to knock before entering, waiting for a reply was never mentioned. Betty, knowing her old friend well figured she would do so anyways. Actually she was surprised the woman had even knocked at all.

"Long time no see" Dr. Director greeted her.

"Yeah, in fact, I remember the last time I saw you, you told me that my husband was one of your secret agents and that he had been killed on a mission."

"Yes, I can see how you might be bitter."

"Might? Try are or am, No one bothered to fucking tell me that he was working for you until it was impossible for him to tell me himself!"

"And that's why I called you here today." Dr. Director said confusing the emerald- eyed woman.

"what? You called me here to remind me that John is dead?" She felt her anger rising more.

"Calm down, I'm not that low." Betty said almost sounding offended.

"Then why am I here?" The older of the two sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sit down." Shego sat not having anything else better to do.

"13 years ago, I made a mistake. A terrible mistake that I hadn't even realized until recently."

"What kind of mistake?" Shego asked wondering what she possibly could have screwed up.

"Well, the last time you were leaving my office... No, I mean before that.. Oh, I really have no way to explain this." She shook her head slightly.

"Look's like I'll just have to show you."

"What? Wha-" Shego was cut off when the older woman pressed a button on her desk and a helmet of sorts came down from the ceiling and attached itself to Shego's head. The green villain didn't have the time to react as images started flasing through her eyes, as if it were her life on fast forward.

She the time her and Johnathon met, the robot, then sitting at the cafe, talking the night away. Then she saw their wedding and their new home, and then she was at the hospital and she held a baby in her arms, smiling warmly at it while her husband rested his arm on her shoulder, then she saw herself taking care of the baby and raising it, teaching it as the baby girl learned to walk and talk. She saw her husband bursting through their bedroom door, pure terror written across his face, she saw Gemini carrying her baby girl then trying to run off with her, but Shego stopped him. She saw herself running to the living room with her red headed 3 year old where she found her husband lying on the ground un-moving, and then a figure from right behind her snatch the three year old and escape. She saw herself run after her, but then a car came out of nowhere, smashing into the figure and her daughter. They fell to the ground bleeding and unmoving. she collapsed on the ground sobbing. She saw herself looking all but dead sitting in the same chair she was now, broken. Then it slowed down as it played at normal speed.

Betty stood in front of her, over a decade younger than in the present and she looked worriedly at her best friend.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked the black haired widow.

"Yes. I'm positive. All that it's better to have loved and lost than never having loved at all crap is bullshit. I can't live like this, I can't go on feeling all this pain. I lost my family in one night and I can't keep living knowing that."

"Shego, you do realize that there's no turning back right? It could take years to build a machine to restore your memory.

"Then it's perfect because I don't want it restored. Kim and John are dead. I can't imagine ever wanting to remember this." The eye shield that had acted as a screen went dark and the helmet was removed from her head leaving her sitting there. She felt her heart begin to ache, and all she could feel was pain, and suffering, and loss. She had no chance at stopping the tears that cascaded down her face as she remembered seeing her husband dead on their apartment floor and watching her daughter die. Every memory was restored, not just the ones that had played back, but other ones. She remembered keeping Kimmie from burning herself on the stove almost every day, she remembered reading to her or singing to her at night. She remembered the three of them snuggling up on the couch when they had a movie night, or going to the fair.

She remembered all that she had lost.

And then she remembered something else.

_"So kid, what's your name?" The villain asked the thirteen year old she was holding captive. It had been a week since they first saw her and the third time she had found them._

_"Um, didn't your boss tell you? You were right there when he was ranting about it." The redheaded hero pointed out and the villain shrugged. _

_"I wasn't listening." She fought the urge to ask her why she looked so much like John. Like the girl would even know who that is. There are probably thousands of redheads out their along with thousands of people who had the same green eyes that she did. "Aren't you a little young to be trying to save the world?" She asked instead and it was the teen's turn to shrug._

_"Some people might say that, but I like to think I just got a head start."_

_"Well aren't you a positive thinker Princess."_

_"Princess? My name is Kim. Kim Possible." Kim? Why does that sound so familiar?_

* * *

Shego's eyes grew wide as she stared at Betty who was watching the emotions pass through her face.

"Kim" Shego whispered but Dr. Director had heard her.

"Yes. A toddler was found wandering the streets that night, scraped and bruised. She cried and cried calling out for her mommy and daddy until she was taken to an orphanage. She was too young to speak full sentences, and no one could figure out who her parents were so she was put up for adoption. After three weeks, a couple adopted her finding that she held a resemblance to the wife. It wasn't until a year later that GJ caught word of her and I was informed of exactly who she was, but by then you were a villain and didn't even remember her. After some contemplation, I thought the girl would be better off being raised by two doctors, seeing as how we still hadn't found a way to restore your memory and that you didn't seem to have the right kind of lifestyle to be raising a child, we decided to leave it."

Shego couldn't believe what she was hearing. That girl that she had been fighting for years, the one she had captured and mocked was her daughter. The girl.. the girl that had been abused the whole time.

Shego stood up from her seat and left swiftly not bothering to even give the director a glance. She didn't want to talk, she needed to cool off before she did something stupid; like break into the jail and murder one of the prisoners.

Maybe she couldn't kill her, but there was always the option of seeing the other girl and hopefully help her in any way she can.

Kim Possible was her daughter.

The one she had abandoned.


	9. Goodnight

Shego entered Kim's room silently in case the girl was asleep, which happened to be the case. She made her way to the redhead's bedside and looked down at her daughter. That seemed like such an odd concept to the villain, it was hard to believe that the teen in front of her had been her baby girl. Shego wiped at the tears that once again collected in her eyes. She was tired of crying. It didn't do her any good anyways, all she could do now is look to the future in hopes that she can spend more time with Kim.

The teen started whimpering and moving about, tossing and turning. _Shes having a nightmare._ Shego realized and though about waking her up, but then decided against it. She figured the young hero needed sleep, so she thought she'd do what she did so long ago. She sang the soft melody that she used to use to rock the girl to sleep.

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning _

_Ill be here_

_And when we say _

_Goodnight_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight_

_And not goodbye_

The restless girl stopped her motions and visible relaxed in her sleep. The villain smiled a sad smile to herself before finishing the last two lines

_We said goodnight_

_And not goodbye._

She sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and leaned back against the wall. She wanted to make sure the girl slept peacefully throughout the night. Besides, the song promised shed be here in the morning, so she stuck with her word. It wasn't long before the villain found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Kim found herself again trapped in a memory, but the odd thing is it changed half way through. One moment A strange woman was running down the street with her in her grasp about to collide with a moving vehicle and then suddenly she found herself in a bedroom. Her younger self was crying so she could feel the tears wet on her cheeks and someone had their arms wrapped around her. They were warm and made her feel safe. Like nothing bad could ever touch her. A hand was running through her hair gently and then Kim realized that the person was singing. It was the mom from these odd visions. She was singing the same tune she had been in the first memory she had.

Her tears soon stopped, but she still could not see the woman because her head was buried in her shoulder. She sat listening quietly except for the occasional sniffle until her eyes became too heavy. She felt herself drifting off into nothingness before she realized the voice had stopped. She felt herself be laid down so that her head rested on a pillow but her eyes were closed. She felt her mother plant a loving kiss on her head before whispering goodnight.

* * *

Kim woke up to find herself still in the dark, but she was back in the hospital which meant she was no longer in her mind. Nothing had moved, so she wondered what had woken her up. She glanced around the room only lit by the moonlight streaming through the window until she spotted the raven haired woman fast asleep on a chair placed at the opposite wall from her._ when did she get here?_ The redhead wondered trying to think up an explanation on why she was there in the first place.

She was still confused on why the woman had been at her house the other night, and why she had stopped her mother. Shego is the bad guy, so why was she helping the teen hero? None of it made sense to Kim, but then again you're not supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth right? Deciding not to stress over it, Kim lied backed down and closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep. There was one problem; she wasn't tired. After ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep, the redhead deemed it useless to keep trying. After lying in bed for two days, she found herself restless. She glanced at the door for a moment as if daring another nurse to come in and fuss with her. When nothing happened, the girl decided to go for a stroll. Her side still hurt immensely not only from the stab wound, but from the cracked ribs the doctors had discovered when she had been admitted to the hospital. She felt them for a moment before deciding she could walk and just ignore the pain. Its not like she wasn't used to hurting, and she couldn't stand sitting still for another moment so she threw back the covers and swung her feet over the side before pausing. So far so good, her ribs didn't ache as they had before, so she thought it might mean she would be okay.

Actually standing was a different story. The cool sleek floor greeted the bottom of her feet, feeling a bit refreshing, but when she put her weight on them her ribs screamed in agony and her knees buckled. She shut her eyes tight expecting to meet the ground, but was confused when she didn't.

Two arms wrapped around her swiftly, but gently and held her up. The arms felt familiar to her, as if shed felt them once in a distant dream. She turned around to find her face inches from shegos. The girl kept a bit of a blank expression, but her eyes were filled with panic.

"Princess, what do you think you were doing?" She asked calmly as she picked the girl up and laid her back down on the bed. Kim felt the heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. Just last week she had been skydiving out of planes into some megalomaniac's lair, and now it seemed she couldn't even stand.

"I just wanted to get out of bed." The hero responded sounding like a little kid justifying why they had tied their shoes to the cat's tail. _I just wanted my shoes to come when I called for the them._ Shego found herself fighting off a smile as she kept her look stern.

"Well then you should have woke me up instead of trying to kill yourself." She told her before turning and heading towards the exit. The teen saw where Shego was going and suddenly felt sad at seeing her go.

"Wait! Don't go." She found herself pleading with the thief before she could stop herself. The black haired woman stopped for a moment but didn't turn around, hiding her smile.

"I'll be right back, don't worry. I'm just gonna see what I can do about getting a wheel chair." She assured the girl before leaving the room.

Kim found herself watching the door the whole time she was gone. She waited for about five minutes, like a loyal puppy waiting for it's master's return, until the door opened and Shego returned as promised with a black wheel chair. She wheeled it to the bed and put the breaks down before helping kim into it and removing the breaks again.

"Okay pumpkin, where to?" She asked as she brought them out into the hall.


	10. Hereditary?

The two found themselves out on the roof of the hospital. They were surprised to find a small garden and furniture almost as if it were a patio. At Kim's request, Shego wheeled her over next to a bush of flowers and then took a seat beside her in a lawn chair. They gazed up at the stars, neither saying a word until Shego looked to the redhead and found her deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The green skinned villain broke the silence. Kim found her way back to reality to see Shego staring at her. It took her a minute to realize what she had asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry, I was just thinking of some dreams I've been having." The hero admitted.

"Dreams?" Shego asked.

"Well actually I think they're memories or something. I don't know, It just seems like I've lived them before so it must be a memory right?"

"Most likely. What kind of things are you seeing in these memories?"Shego asked and the young hero sighed.

"I dunno, random things. Mostly from when I was little though. They're mostly about my mom, or at least while I'm in the dream I'm somehow certain she's my mother, but she doesn't sound anything like my mom and I haven't been able to see her yet. There's always something stopping me from getting a glimpse." Shego thought back to what the psychologist said. "_You can say the girl's been traumatized quite enough, which can result in repression. __She's been saying she dreams these memories that make no sense..." _Shego realized that the girl was remembering her. Her eyes widened at this revelation. _Kimmie's been remembering me!?_ She remembered that Wade had said that the Ray would restore her memories, but it never occured to the emerald eyed villain that her daughter was slowly starting to remember her.

_Should I tell her? Should I let her know the truth?_ Shego wondered, but then decided against it. _What if she doesn't _want_ me to be her mom? What if she wants nothing to do with me? _The girl nodded absent minded deciding to not say anything. If she keeps her mouth closed, she can still get close to the girl.

Shego wasn't sure how to respond so she changed the subject.

"So how much longer are you in the hospital?" She could see the look of annoyance on the younger girl's face, even in the dark.

"I don't know. They said I could have been discharged yesterday if someone signed the papers." She grumbled.

"You're dad hasn't signed them yet?" She heard another sigh.

"I haven't even seen him since before mom was arrested. I don't really blame him either, I'd be pretty ticked if is someone got my spouse arrested. He and my brothers probably hate me now." She said dejectedly.

"Hey, I'm sure that's not the case." The elder of the two tried to comfort her, but the hero didn't bother responding. Shego last looked back to the stars and started to wonder if John could see her now. Was he watching over them? Did he see what happened to his daughter? If he did.. Did he blame her? Shego waved the thoughts from her mind and again looked at Kim, only this time the girl shivered in the cool night air.

Kim watched as Shego stood up and took off her coat. The hero was confused until the villain draped it over her shoulder's providing the girl with warmth.

"Come on princess, its bed time." Shego told her as she put up the breaks and started wheeling her inside while the teen groaned.

"But we just got out here!" She exclaimed but the woman continued.

"And now were just going back inside. You need your rest."

"Can't I just stay out here a little longer?" She whined as they made it to the door leading back into the hospital.

"No, it's bed time." Shego said firmly. Kim huffed and crossed her arms over her chest pouting. The woman didn't even need to be in front of her to know her actions. She chuckled quietly to herself as they got in the elevator.

* * *

"Hi, I was wondering who I can speak to about having Kimberly Possible discharged from the hospital?" Shego asked politely at the front desk trying not to grimace while doing so. The lady behind the desk gave her directions to the doctor's office and Shego made her way over, knocking and waiting for a response before entering.

"Dr. Pearson?" She called out then spotted a middle aged man sitting at a desk with a bunch of papers.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" He greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Well I was just wondering when is the earliest that Kimberly Possible can be released from the hospital." She recited, refraining from gritting her teeth.

"Ah Kimberly Anne Possible." The doctor said looking through a few papers till he found the one he wanted. "Yes, she can go after a parent or guardian comes to sign the papers."

"Alright, I can signs them now I guess." She said ruffling through her purse for a pen.

"Um I'm sorry but you're not listed here, so I can't let you sign anything."

"You said parent or guardian correct?" The man nodded so she continued. "Well I just so happen to be her mother, so if you could maybe look under Kimberly Anne Go, I'm sure you'll find my name."

"Go?" The doctor questioned and Shego nodded. He went over to a filing cabinet at the other end of the room and started sifting through papers till he pulled out a file and opened it.

"I don't believe it." He almost whispered before taking it to compare it with the first file.

"Well believe it doc, its all there."

"This explains a lot. The irregular body temperatures, the hands, the-" He had begun ranting to himself when Shego interrupted.

"Wait, back up, what do you mean irregular body temperatures? Hands?" The doctor looked up at her appearing to be surprised.

"Why, you don't know? There were medical reports of irregular readings from her. It was first assumed she had aquired a fever, but we found that it wasn't the case, and now it all makes sense! Ms. Go, surely as her mother you understand she will inherit a few characteristics from you?"

"Well obviously, but you're not telling me she got my..." Shego trailed off in thought wondering how that could be possible. She never showed any signs of it before, so why now? Even Betty ran a couple tests after she was born to see if she had gotten it, but they came out negative. But then again, Betty had been a bit odd about it...

"Thank you for your time doctor, but i've gotta go, so can I sign the papers now and come back to get her?" The doctor nodded before handing her a pile of papers which she quickly signed before handing them back to him.

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow morning to get her." She told him before going out the door. It seems that she needs to have a little chat with Dr. Director.


	11. Surprise

**blagh, sorry for the short update after a long time but I thought I had this up a week or two ago :/ **

* * *

Monique woke up in the dark with a searing pain emanating from right behind her eyes. Being so disoriented in her state, it took her a moment to realize that she was chained to a cool, damp stone wall. She tried to look around but could only see outlines and figures. She was alone at the moment, but given past experiences, she knew she was still under surveillance. After a minute, the sixteen year old could hear the faint sound of footsteps gradually getting louder until a door opened on the far end of the room. The sudden light temporarily blinded the girl and made her head hurt even worse. She gritted her teeth to force herself through the pain and look at who had entered.

"You!" She growled once she saw who had captured her.

"Hello Monique," she glared at the man who smiled sickeningly.

"What do you want?" She barked at him. The smile that she so wanted to slap off his face never left as he responded.

"Why Kim Possible of course. Isn't that what any villain wants? To rid the world of that pesky brat?"

"Since when are you an actual villain?"

"Since before you were even born. I've been keeping my eye on possible her whole life, I even attempted to demolish her before she could do anything, and I would have succeeded too, if it weren't for her mother." The man scowled as he reminisced.

"Her mother?" Monique asked confused. Okay first she finds that this psycho path is a villain, and then he's telling her that Mrs. Dr. P was the one to stop him a long time ago? "Wow you must really suck at this whole evil thing if you couldn't make it past Mrs. Dr. Possible." She commented.

"Mrs. Possible? Who said anything about her?" The man wondered. "Did I not just say it was her mother who stopped me?"

"That is her mom, doy." She rolled her eyes at this guy's idiocy._ He's worse off than Drakken!_

"Oh" the villain chuckled. "So you don't know, well aren't you cute. You probably think the Dr. Possible are her parents who love her, well I'd say i'd hate to burst your bubble, but we both know I'm going to take pleasure in doing so. Kim Possible was adopted at a young age, and raised by parents who could never love her, I mean you've seen what Anne Possible did to your friend."

"I don't know what you're ta-" her voice died out when she realized what he was referring to. She remembered Kim's beaten body with all the bruises and cuts and burns. She remembered the girl's scars and the fear in her eyes and suddenly, it all made sense. "No.." She whispered not wanting to believe it.

"No, she couldn't possibly have- I mean there's no way-" the man laughed evilly as she tried to deny what had really been going on.

"Well now, I'm sure any other kid would have snapped or broken a long time ago, but I do guess she takes after her mom. After all, Shego's blood runs through her veins."

"Shego?" Monique asked. "Shego's her mom!?"

* * *

"You did what!?" Shego snarled at her now former best friend.

"I just inserted a small chip into her arm to bind her plasma so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone." Betty exclaimed calmly.

"You know that the plasma just builds up! What were you thinking!? It could have killed her!"

"I was thinking I didn't want anyone getting hurt because she didn't have anyone to train her on how to use it. A four year old with uncontrollable powers is dangerous; to herself and others. And besides, its been what? 12 years? and she's fine, obviously my scientists got around the whole build up thing."

"Betty, you're not getting it! It has been building up and its showing! She could still die, its a miracle she made it this far! And how dare you keep her from being who she is, those powers are a part of her, whether you like it or not. She could have dealt with it like I did. She could have trained herself if you just gave her some time."

"Look Shego, what's done is done. I can't change the past and neither can you. I had to do something because its not like you were ever around to help her yourself."

The two stared at each other fora long while, both with their own death glares before Shego straightened her composure and marched from the room. The director sighed and shook her head, watching the villainess go.

* * *

Kim woke up alone once again. She sighed cursing herself for thinking Shego might actually have stayed. She took note of the sunlight filtering in through the blinds and figured it wasn't morning any more, and her stomach could attest to that. The redhead pulled herself up so that she had her back against the wall right when the door opened and to the teen's surprise Shego walked in.

"Hey sleepy head." She said teasingly once she saw the girl was awake. Kim smiled slightly as she watched the woman take her seat across the room.

"Hey yourself." She responded. The elder of the two chuckled mentally thinking about how much the girl sounded like her. "Where'd you go?" She asked her curiously.

"Well a girl's gotta eat sometime you know. I was going to wait for you, but then I realized if I did that, I'd have to wait till dinner."

"You can't blame me for that, I'm wounded." Kim said pointing to her middle with a pout. Shego rolled her eyes to stop herself from laughing. The door opened again and the doctor came in with his eyes glued to his clip board.

"Good Morning Ms. Possible, how are you today?"

"If I say I'm good does that get me a one way ticket out of this bed?" She asked with some enthusiasm and an innocent smile. The doctor chuckled at the teens antics.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kim's eyes bulged.

"Wait. You're not kidding are you? Cause that's just cruel; joking about someone's freedom like that."

"Ms. Possible, I've told you a million times, the hospital is not a prison and is in no way a violation to your freedom." He informed her and she just stared at him like he hasn't even spoken yet. "No, I am not kidding." He sighed.

"Alright so what's the catch?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"There's no catch."

"But you said I couldn't go until- my dad discharged me!?" She asked shocked and somewhat happily.

"I'm afraid Dr. Possible hasn't been by here yet." Kim lowered her head a bit dissapointed.

"Oh. Then who...?" The doctor decided it bbest to answer nonverbally; he turned towards Shego who was leaning against the door frame filing her nails. She realized the room had gone silent and looked up to see the hero and doctor watching her.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Are there more papers or something?"


	12. Why?

Betty Director sat in her office going over a large stack of paperwork when there was a knock at the door. She gave the okay to enter and a short stubby man with white hair and wire framed glasses hobbled in wearing a white coat.

"Ah, Dr. Spalding, you have the information I called for I presume."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke and his voice was nasally. "We've traced the chip and analyzed its signal. When it was built, it was meant to convert plasma directly into a source of energy for the body. After it was installed to the girl it worked perfectly, but it seems that from what we have gathered that the chip has gradually been degrading and has ceased functioning."

"As of when?"

"Last week ma'am." He reported. The director nodded taking in this new piece of information and waved the man out, dismissing him. The man hobbled back out of the room whilst the director rubbed her forehead. She picked up the phone and dialed a number before listening to it ring.

"What do you want?" The voice all but snarled on the other end.

"Less than a week." She said and then hung up without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Monique was close to unconscious when the door banged open again and this time two figures entered with another person struggling in their grasp.

"Let me go! I swear when I break free, and I will, you are going to be in a _world_ of hurt." A familiar voice rang out and Monique gasped.

"Ron!" As they came closer, the fashion friendly girl could start to make out their features. The blonde boy's head snapped up when he heard her.

"Monique!" He called out before he was cuffed by one of the goons holding him.

"No talking." He barked before the two of them brought the boy to the part of the wall next to Monique and chained him up as they had her. No other words were exchanged as the guards exited but once the door closed behind them, Monique turned to Ron. In the dark, she could make out his face barely. His hair was wild and sticking out all over the place and there was a gash across his forehead, blood leaking down almost getting in his right eye.

"Mo, where are we?" He asked her in a frantic whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I do know we need to get out of here. He's using us as bait; a trap for Kim." She informed him.

"Who is?" Ron's question was answered when the door swung open again.

"I do believe you were told that there was to be no talking." He said threateningly.

* * *

Rufus woke up on the cold hard ground next to a dumpster in an alley way. The naked mole rat jumped up and looked around alarmed when he remembered what had happened the previous night. He realized that the thugs would be long gone by now, and he would have no way of tracking them so he decided to get help. He wasn't sure if she'd still be there, or if she isn't can he find her, but he had to try. Ron is his best friend, and he is in danger, there was no option of not trying. The little guy looked up and down the street outside the alley before charging off in what he hoped to be the right direction.

* * *

The car stopped in front of an apartment and Kim gazed up at the building. It looked rather spendy and not something her family could ever afford. How could a villain be living large? _Maybe I'm on the wrong side. _She joked to herself. She still couldn't believe she was trusting Shego to this extent, and still wondered how she managed to get her out of the hospital. She figured she'd just have to keep her guard up. She was injured and now sleeping in the same house as the woman who had been trying to kill her for so long, she couldn't even walk so why in the world was she doing this? Kim couldn't find the answer and decided that the drugs hadn't completely worn off.

Shego opened the door for her and then helped her into the wheel chair she had gotten before wheeling her into the lobby. She greeted the doorman and the man behind the desk before bringing them into an elevator and pushing the button marked with the number 13. They were silent all the way up.

Shego was still thinking about Betty's call. She knew exactly what she had meant and it made her uneasy. She needed to get Kim to release some of that pent up plasma but she wasn't sure how to go around the subject. _Oh by the way, why don't you start throwing some balls of plasma so you don't die? No I'm not crazy, I'm just your mother._

"Shego?" Kim asked hesitantly when she saw the woman zoning out.

"Huh?" The woman said smartly.

"I was just saying you have a nice place." The hero informed her. Kim had not really expected it to look so homey, and what seemed to surprise her the most was that everything wasn't decked out in black and green. It looked like a family could live there, plenty of space, pictures all over the place, fireplace. It made her wonder if Shego ever missed her family. She looked at all the photos and was shocked to see Betty Director in some. There were a few of them as adults, but there were some with them as teens, which Kim wouldn't have recognized if it weren't for the more recent photos. Then something or rather someone else caught her eye. On the mantle there were photos of Shego and a very familiar man with fiery red hair. The two of them looked more than just happy, they looked to be in love. In the center was a piture of just the man and right in front of the frame, a ring laid, looking untouched.

Kim hadn't even realized she had been standing until she fell back into the chair. She looked around to find that Shego wasn't to be seen. Curiously, she wheeled herself towards a hallway and started down it. At the end of the hall, a black door was left open so Kim went to it. Inside looked like the master bedroom except it contrasted the rest of the house being all black and green. There was no doubt that it was Shego's room. Speaking of the villain, she was standing in the closet pulling a couple of blankets out. It was a moment before she noticed the teen in the doorway.

"Okay so your room will be that one across the hall. You will have a curfew of ten, and you there's not staying up past midnight." Shego informed her.

"Wait, I have a curfew!? That's ferociously uncool, what if I get a mission?"

"Hey, I know you had a curfew before, so don't act like it's rediculous. If you're running late on a mission then you call, but your not doing any missions until the doc gives you the okay." Shego said firmly as she brought Kim to her room and made the bed. There was a desk at the far end of the room under a window and the closet already had a few clothes in it. Kim went over to it to find that the clothes were brand new her size, and her style, which meant that bringing her home wasn't an impulse decision, it was planned. But why?

"Shego?" She asked not looking away from the closet.

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm not greatful, because I really am, but why are you doing this for me?" The teen turned so that she was facing the raven haired woman who sat down at the corner of the bed.

"Well, you didn't really have anywhere else to go, and I have a spare room and-"

"But why?" Kim interrupted wanting a more specific response.

"...Some might call it redemption." Shego decided after a long pause.

"For what?"

Again Shego wasn't really sure what to say without giving it away. She wanted to tell her, but she was just too nervous that Kim would reject her, or not believe her or hate her. Though the idea of a mushy reunion and hugs all around sounded heart warming, it was also more of a fairytale, i.e. not likely to happen. But maybe she could say it without saying it, get a reaction without having to doom the whole situation. It was risky, but it just might work.

"My daughter."


	13. Plagued by Memories

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with a lot of things, mainly school related, but I think I can settle back into daily updates again. This chapter is really short, but I can promise a much longer one for next time, thank you for your patience.**

* * *

"Daughter?" kim exclaimed shocked. Shego? A mother? Kim wasn't sure what to think of this. It screwed with everything she knew, upset the balance and created insanity! Okay maybe she was over reacting, but she couldn't help but be surprised. She was a villain after aall.. Maybe thats why she needs redemption? Her kid couldn't handle her being a villain? Kim stopped herself from jumping to any more conclusions and decided to just ask.

"So... what happened?" The young hero asked hesitantly. She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity was dominating her. Shego sighed again.

"Its a rather long and complicated story. Maybe some other time." She chickened out. She could tell her exactly what happened without revealing that its her, but the risk of the smart teen finding out for herself was too high.

"Oh." She said kind of disappointed that she wasn't going to hear the story now. She had only seen Shego as a villain for so long that it never occcured to her that she could have a daughter or even a lover. I mean there had been some rumors of Drakken and Shego, but clearly they were just that; rumors.

* * *

Shego could see the disappointment etched across the teens features and felt bad. She didn't want to risk her finding out but it's too late to back out now. She could only put it off for so long; she knew the girl needed to know the truth sooner or later, Shego didn't think she could go through her whole life knowing her own daughter didn't know about her.

She glanced towards the clock and noticed that it was about time for lunch so she stood up and looked at the redhead.

"I'm gonna get started on lunch." She told her. "Any preferences?" Kim snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head seeming to be surprised.

_First she takes me in, giving me room and board, then buys me clothes and now she's asking me what I want her to make me for lunch? _Kim thought watching as shego's figure retreated into the hall and turned towards the kitchen. In all the years they had fought, Kim never saw herself in shego's care with the aforementioned woman mothering her the whole time. Was she missing something?

* * *

Kim found herself back in her past... Again. Only this time, she was herself, in her own body and not looking through the eyes of her younger self who was on the ground in front of her, clutching a small soft green colored blanket. From where she stood, Kim could make out black letters embroidered on the edge of the blanket. **Kimberly Anne Gordeux **it spelled out in loopy cursive. _Gordeux?_ Kim wondered. Why did that name seem so familiar? Kim didn't have much time to ponder over that when a car suddenly swerved avoiding the three year old sitting on the street. Kim had been so fixed on the name that she hadn't seen the car when it first appeared, driving down the road.

The car came to a stop before it could crash into any buildings and a woman jumped out and went towards the child. It was now that Kim realized she couldn't hear anything. She didn't hear her three year old self crying, or the tires screeching, or what the woman was saying to the child now. She took a step forward straining her ears, but heard nothing. Suddenly the scene shifted and Kim was standing next to the front desk of the Go City Police Department. She had been there plenty of times before seeing as how her 'career' had called for it at times. She also found that she could hear again when the door opened and the woman from the street came in carrying the little girl.

"Excuse me," she heard the woman say. "I found this child in the middle of the street! Poor thing was crying until I got her to calm down." The woman told the man sitting behind the giant wooden desk. He stood up and made his way around to get a better look.

"Well, that's not good, I wonder if shes lost or abandoned." He wondered aloud before he spotted the name on the blanket.

"Gordeux? That's odd, the Gordeux family is dead." He told the woman. "They died in that comet crash years ago."

"Well obviously not all of them died if she's here now. She can't be any older than 3." Suddenly the sound of a gun firing filled Kim's ears. The woman screamed, dropping the toddler on the front desk as she fell to the floor, her back stained red as her blood spilled out. Kim looked up in time only to see the door to the station close as someone ran out. She was frozen in her place not knowing just what was going on. She looked down at the woman as the police station melted away leaving her and the woman alone in literally nowhere. The body somehow was turned over, but instead of seeing the stranger, it was Anne's lifeless eyes that stared up at her, her blood leaking out of her mouth when the eyes that were glazed over focused on her.

"You! You did this to me!" She heard Anne's voice scream at her before the body went limp again.

* * *

Shego jumped out of bed when she heard a blood curdling scream coming from the room across the hall. She shot out and over to the redhead's bed side and was only half relieved to see she was only dreaming. She started shaking her, calling out her name as the 16 year old thrashed about in her bed. It was a few minutes before she finally opened her eyes, panting and sweating, she looked at Shego before she started backing up so that her back was pressed against the head board.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, please don't hurt me!" She pleaded now openly crying as she tried to shield herself from the older woman. Shego's heart broke at the sight of her daughter so terrified of her. Had she not been with Kim, she might have broken into the jail just to show that bitch a piece of her mind.

"Kimmie-" She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kim all but whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest still sobbing. Shego climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the teen before wrapping her arms around her gently. The girl tensed at first, but after a moment she started to gradually relax.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to reassure the girl and to her surprise, the red head started clinging on to her, burying her head into the crook of the villain's neck. Shego rubbed her back, whispering soothing things to her till the girl calmed down. Shego noticed how her breathing had evened out and realized she was sleeping.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll protect you" She murmured to the sleeping hero.


	14. Clueless

**So I took the SATs today which means I should have more updating time, at least for a few days.**

* * *

"Where the hell is she!? She should have shown up by now, but she's not even looking!" Monique winced at his booming voice as their captor ranted furiously about the teen hero who had yet to show.

"Well obviously you don't know Kim very well" She muttered to herself, but he seemed to have overheard as he cut himself off.

"And what do you mean by that?" He demanded harshly getting into her face.

"She means that Kim is never going to notice we're gone." Ron spoke up from beside her.

"Yeah, knowing that girl, she's probably thinking I'm mad at her." Monique informed the villain.

"And she's mad at me." Ron chipped in.

"So she's not expecting to be seeing us anytime soon. You might have picked her right-hand people, but you did so at the worst time." Monique concluded. She could almost see the steam shooting out of his ears as his face went red with rage.

"Agh! You two are completely and utterly worthless!" He screamed to no one in particular before pacing back an forth. Monique and Ron looked at each other a moment before looking back to the nutty man.

"That's it!" He growled suddenly after having thought about it. "I'll just have to get someone she will surely notice is missing." Ron and Monique shared the same look of fear as the man left his room calling for his Hench men.

* * *

Rufus slipped through the crack in the door of the hospital room as a nurse went in. The lights were off and the blinds were closed, but Rufus could still spot the lump under the blanket on the bed. With a squeak of relief, he climbed up onto the bed and went to the head of the bed. He started squeaking loudly before the figure in the bed groaned and turned over, pulling the blanket down to reveal that the woman in the bed was not Kim.

The woman screamed seeing something that her mind registered as a "Freaky hairless rat", and Rufus jumped out of his skin. He leaped down off the bed just as a nurse came running into the room. She spotted the naked mole rat that the frantic woman was pointing at and she grabbed the coat rack that was next to the door as she started trying to swat him. The pink creature ran for his dear life, barely dodging the metal pole before he finally made it out of the room.

* * *

Kim sat in her chair out on the balcony watching the sun start to set over the horizon. She let her thoughts wonder to her father whom she had yet to get in contact with. She wondered if he would ever forgive her, or if her brothers even knew what she had done. They most likely did and probably resented her for it. And then there was her mother. The dream had felt realistic to her, especially when she swore it started out as a memory. She knew her mind most likely had made it up, but she couldn't help feeling that her words had a ring of truth about them. If it weren't for her, her mom would be happily living at home as a successful neurosurgeon and loving wife, rather than being portrayed as a criminal.

The hero honestly couldn't see how the woman had been in the wrong. She _was_ her child, she should be able to raise her daughter in any way that pleases her. She felt kind of mad at Shego for sticking her nose in their business, but she couldn't really be angry with the green-skinned woman. She did after all think she was doing it for Kim... but her mom must have thought the same.

"You okay?" Shego asked coming up from behind her. Kim didn't bother turning around or answering. She just kept her gaze trained off to the distance. Shego walked up beside her and leaned against the guardrail and looked towards the horizon as well. She sighed and her breath could be seen because of the cold evening air. Neither spoke, letting the silence become almost deafening. Shego wasn't sure what to say or do seeing the usually confident, perky hero so distraught. Her eyes had a hardness to them, showing dark shadows of a past that she didn't fully remember. She looked like she either might start crying or punch something.

"Shego" Kim broke the silence still not moving her gaze.

"Yes?" It was now that the redhead turned to face her, only, the hardness in her eyes was gone with sadness and a pleading sort of look that filled the void as the tears welled up.

"Do you think my dad will ever stop hating me?" She asked her voice cracking. Shego couldn't take the sadness she saw in the girl and stepped down to embrace the young hero. Kim buried her head in her shoulder much like she had the night before and let the tears run silently, with the exception of the occasional sniffle. Shego rubbed small circles into her back, being careful to avoid her stitched up wounds.

"Hey, your father loves you, I know that for a fact." Shego said confidently not lying for the fact that she was talking about her real father. She didn't know about James, she hadn't seen him since he went down to the station, but now she was wanting to go find him and give him a piece of her mind. How could someone just abandon their daughter while they're so hurt? Her anger deflated as she realized it was exactly what she had done. At least he had only left her in the hospital rather than a street at night like she did. To think if she had only checked, if she had just had the guts to actually confirm her daughter's death, she just might be in Go city right now, still a hero with a kick-ass hero daughter standing by her side. She cringed at the image. Maybe she'd have just left the heroics to Kimmie. The idea of having to be a part of Team Go again was repulsive.

"How could he after what I did?" She practically demanded and Shego pulled away and met the gaze of the same eyes she had.

"Hey! You didn't do anything. Stop beating yourself up over it, if anything, you should be blaming that woman." She almost growled with distaste for the doctor.

"Shego, you just don't understand. It IS my fault, no matter how you look at it I destroyed my own mother! If I was never born, do you really think she'd have anything like this to make her look bad?" She asked lifting her shirt to reveal a long scar that stretched across her flat stomach. Shego yanked the fabric back into place and took Kim's chin to make her look into her eyes, hoping she could get through to the stubborn red head.

"Don't you dare talk like that, if you were never born do you really think any of us would be here now? You have saved countless lives, brought together families, hell, you even stopped a world war III from happening! If you were never born, the rest of us would be as good as dead." She stopped her little rant when she saw the fresh tears in the hero's eyes and hugged her close. "You haven't done anything wrong, and I'm sure you're not about to." The two again were silent before Kim spoke softly to the villain.

"I just want a family, one that can love me, is that wrong?"

"Of course not Pumpkin." Shego felt horrible at that moment. Her only child was sitting here crying because she believed she didn't have any family left. The girl thought she was alone and hated and Shego wanted nothing more than to convince her otherwise. _Well maybe that's what I need to do._ She thought. She was being selfish, Kim had a right to know who her real mother was, and she couldn't put it off any longer. Who was she to keep it from her?

"Kimmie.." She said not knowing how to start out. The red head sniffled as she rubbed her eyes dry before turning her attention to the moss-hued woman.

"Yeah?" The former villain took a deep breath closing her eyes momentarily to try to get it together.

"I-I want to tell you... about... my daughter." She managed to get out finally. Bright green eyes rounded in shock as Kim wondered why the woman had the sudden need to share something about her past that was obviously a sore subject. _Maybe it has to do with my sitch_ she thought briefly. It made sense that she would share a story to make the red-head feel better so maybe that's what she was going to say. The hero straightened up a little and cast her gaze onto the former thief to show that she had her undivided attention and Shego began.

"A long time ago, I fell in love with this man." She decided the best way to approach the subject was tell the story and hope the red head inferred the rest. "He owned a coffee shop in Go City where I used to go to a lot."

"Is that how you met? Did he serve you your drink?" Kim naturally curious asked and Shego shook her head.

"No, actually I was at the shop when it was attacked and after I jumped into battle, he jumped in along with me. I didn't even know he worked in the cafe much less owned it until a week later when he told me. Anyways, he would sometimes tell me stories about his mother who had died and left the cafe to him. He would always speak of her with admiration in his voice and relay to me all about how wonderful she was. He said that he wanted to find someone special, settle down and have a daughter that he could name after her. I was 19 at the time and a school teacher along with super hero and he thought that was great. A year later we got married and then the year after that I gave birth to a little girl. She has my eyes and his everything else." Shego smiled at seeing so much of her past lover in her daughter. "We loved this girl to death and wanted to raise her in the best way we could so that's what we tried to do. We were what I thought of back then as a perfect family, and I thought nothing could ever get in the way of that until my little girl was three. Johnathon, my husband, came home late one night and woke me up looking frantic. he told me that we needed to leave right then and that there was some sort of danger. I didn't understand what he was talking about, he just said grab the baby and run. So I ran to her room to find Gemini trying to sneak away with her."

Kim was reminded of the memory she had with Gemini trying to steal her as a child. If Ron hadn't woken her up she would know exactly what happened.

"Luckily I was able to stop him just in time, but then I heard a gun shot. By the time I ran out to the living room, Johnathon was already lying on the ground... dead." She had to pause a moment to recollect herself from continuing. "I-I didn't even see who it was, but someone hit me from behind and grabbed my kid before running off and I chased them down the street for a ways when a truck came out of nowhere and smashed into them. I-i-I thought s-she was d-dead, there was n-no way anything could have survived that collision and I-I couldn't bring myself to l-look. I-I didn't think I could h-handle seeing t-the b-body." Silent tears were streaming from the woman's eyes and Kim could feel her own stinging. "I lost my own family that night." Shego whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said really meaning it. She couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been having to go through that. She never realized how strong the woman in front of her was.

"I couldn't handle it. I couldn't go on knowing that I just lost everything that mattered to me, so I went to Bets. She told me that Johnathon had been one of her undercover agents and one of his past enemies was the one responsible for murdering them. I got angry and started yelling at her before just breaking down into a sobbing mess. And then I asked her to make me forget."

"Forget?" Kim asked wondering how she had meant it and Shego nodded not being able to meet her eyes. The woman kept her gaze to the ground.

"I had her scientists wipe my memory but I still remembered Johnathon, so the only thing I forgot..."

"Was your daughter." Kim realized and got another sad nod.

"It was a terrible and selfish thing for me to do. I still regret it for many reasons today. I was a terrible mother." She said bitterly in her current self loathing.

"No you weren't." Kim tried to reassure her. "I'm not sure anyone could have gone through that and left unscarred in some way." Shego wasn't sure how to respond to that so she stayed silent. After a minute, Shego spoke again to conclude the story.

"Not too long ago, Betty called me back in saying she had something important to tell me. I went down there and they restored my memory. She..." Now Shego looked up to meet the teen's gaze.

"She told me my daughter's alive. She said the girl was found that night and was later adopted into a family. She also informed me that the girl inherited my powers but doesn't know it and if she doesn't do something soon, the plasma could kill her." Kim's eyes again widened taking this information in.

"Well who is she? Why haven't you told her anything?" The hero asked.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Run up to her and be like 'hey, I'm your mom, you were adopted and if you don't start throwing green plasma from your hands you'll die'?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so I see your point, but you could at least tell her who you are." Kim pointed out.

"I'm trying to." Shego admitted.

"So what's the problem?" Shego looked away from the girl again and turned back to the rooftops of the city.

"She doesn't seem to get it. And I don't really think she'd be too happy to have me as her mother. She would probably hate me." She sighed dejectedly.

"Oh come on. I'm sure she won't hate you." Shego scoffed.

"Please, how would _you_ feel if I, out of nowhere, told you I was your mother?" Shego asked again looking at the girl not letting her face betray her nervousness.

"Well.. I don't know actually, I probably wouldn't believe you, but that's because I know I wasn't adopted."

"She thinks she wasn't either." The green-skinned woman informed her. The teen was about to say something when suddenly a metallic ball fell onto the ground between them with a clang and smoke began pouring out from it. By the time the two could look up and try to find who dropped it, they were enveloped in darkness.


End file.
